


Serpents and Ghoulies

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: Back in town after leaving, you tried to keep promises you made but ultimately fell back into old habits.





	Serpents and Ghoulies

As you walked around the living room, your fingers glided across the many photos of you and Sweet Pea, remembering what was happening in those pictures. Your life before leaving Riverdale was documented on these walls. While you regretted leaving you knew it had to be done, that's what you kept telling yourself. The trip down memory lane was cut short by the front door opening then shutting. "Y/N?!" Sweet Pea said, a hint of a question as if he was making sure you were actually here. A huge grin spread across your face upon seeing your brother, it matched the one he was wearing. "I've missed you so much. Are you back now?"

 

"Yep, I'm back." You told him. "I've missed you too, Pea." He brought you into a side hug, messing your hair up earning a playful jab in the side from you.

 

"Sweetie, you're home." Your mom gasped when she saw you. Dropping the bags of food on the table, she went over bringing you into a hug. This is what you missed the most whilst away, your little family.

 

After the reunion, you all moved into the kitchen, helping get dinner on. "So, what did I miss? What's been going on?" You asked. Your mom and Sweet Pea shared a look that went unseen by you.

 

Sweet Pea thought about withholding some information but knew you'd find out eventually. "Well, Southside High shut down so we go to Riverdale High now. Oh, and the Ghoulie's are back and have taken over the Southside." He told you. Your ears perked at the mention of the Ghoulie's which your mom noticed.

 

"Don't even think about it, Y/N." She warned you. "I know that look. Don't get involved. It's too dangerous."

 

"Moms right. Don't get involved. It's being handled."

 

"I won't. I promise." You said, holding your pinkie out to show that you were serious. It was something you and Sweet Pea did as kids.

 

-

 

You really tried to keep that promise yet you found yourself on the Southside, what you guess is now Ghoulie territory, on a Friday night. Your friend from high school had invited you to a party, you of course had said yes having not seen her in ages. The party was pretty chill. There was a lot of your old friends there and everyone was having a good time, regardless of everything that went down while you were gone.

 

Your friend had gone to find a quiet spot so her and her date could hook up, leaving you in the main room. You were at the drinks station when you recognised a familiar person across the room. He noticed you too, giving his drink to his friend and started walking over. It was too late for you to pretend to have not noticed him, maybe something inside of you actually wanted to talk to him. "Long time no see, huh?" Malachai said, his lips brushing past your ear as he spoke lowly so only you could hear him.

 

"Mal." You greeted, trying to control yourself from kissing him. That part of your life was over, you reminded yourself, but the way his fell messily in his eyes and his grin was all to familiar, bringing back feelings you had packed away. You tried walking away only for him to follow you, all the way into an empty room.

 

"I've missed you." He told you once you were alone.

 

Before you even realised what you were saying, the dam broke with old feelings get trudged back up. "I've missed you too." The words spoken were soft, circling around the room. Malachai took a step forward, cupping your cheeks with his hands, pressing a kiss on your lips. You didn't pull away even though every instinct in your body was telling you to. Instead, you kissed him back, this time with more passion.

 

The kiss was heated. Your hands gripped Malachai's shirt pulling him closer to you. A sound coming from outside the window made the two of you jump away from each other. Looking where the noise originated from, you didn't see anything so you brushed it off.

 

You leaned your head against the wall, your chest rising up and down as you caught your breath. Realisation at what you just did hit. You had broken the promise you made to your mom ages and the one you made to Sweet Pea when you got back. You got involved again, right in the middle of it. Peeling yourself off the wall you began walking out of the room, ignoring Malachai's calls after you and trying to make what had just happened disappear. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. What happened, happened. There was no taking that back especially when the noise you heard outside was someone watching you.


End file.
